I Missed You, Can't You Tell?
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: Starscream is happy to see his old friend finally back in the sky. Skyfire grudgingly accepts the company, though not for lack of trying to get away...


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

Please R&R

(Vaguely (and I stress _vaguely)_ based around the song 'Feels like Home' sung by Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley. This song fits Starscream and Skyfire in my mind, and this drabble about them was written while listening to this song. Takes place after 'Fire on the Mountain'. Hints of Starscream X Skyfire. Enjoy.)

* * *

><p>To fly high in the sky was a sensation that couldn't be fully explained. To feel the air, the gaseous atmosphere skimming over sensitive wings, winds that would blow a lesser creature off course being carved through by a cockpit built for such a thing. It was home for the creatures that were born with wings.<p>

Skyfire sighed happily as the wind caressed the long flat planes of his wings, performing a few lazy barrel rolls to dizzy and exhilarate his sensors, flying for the sake of flying.

He had been dying to go into space and with Prime's blessing he had finally gotten clearance from the organisation called NASA to carry a few experiments up to the satellites for them and to scout out the Solar system to his spark's content, but always having his comm. link on just encase the Autobot's needed him.

Excitement rippled through him at the prospect of his trip that scheduled to be put into action in the next few days and he let loose a soft rumble of pleasure, his wing flaps shuddering as the deep sound rippled through his giant frame.

"What are you so happy about Sky?" Came a raspy, screeching voice that had him veering away on instinct as a distinct Decepticon signal popped into existence beneath his bulk.

"Starscream" he acknowledged wearily making sure to raise his nosecone a tad higher into the buffeting winds of the altitude, preparing to fire up his boosters to clear the top speed of the jet that was currently neatly keeping pace with him directly beneath the underside of his . "Nothing that would concern you, Decepticon."

The tricoloured jet sneered and in an impressive fit of acrobatics flipped himself around the girth of Skyfire's Cybertronian Alternate mode in three precise barrel rolls. "Well considering I'm not returning to my base anytime soon because Megatron is throwing a hissy fit over the recent loss in battle, I'm just going to follow you." The Decepticon SIC snarked moodily, bumping Skyfire's underside with the nose of his Alt. just like he used to do back when life was so much simpler.

The giant shuttle gave a warning rumble, a threatening sound that had even Starscream backed off a few feet at, though his electromagnetic field still flared in amusement at his old partner's stand offish mood. "Go away." Skyfire finally snapped as he neared Autobot territory fully intending to hail the Arielbots as soon he got out of the neutral airspace.

"No." Starscream replied cheerfully "And don't even think about hailing the Arielbots, I am not shooting you down am I?"

"True" the usually gentle scientist grumbled as the Seeker dared to roll through the heated contrails of Skyfire's engines to practically rest on his back. "Don't push it." He said warningly giving a quick heave to the right, the sleeker air frame sliding off his back and into the sky again with a cackle.

"My, my Sky" the Decepticon Air Commander snickered transforming to pinch a wing tip of his ex-partner between his fingers, the giant shuttle giving a surprised huff of his vents at the intimate gesture, his engines stalling for a split second, making the much larger air frame lose some of his momentum. "You're clearly still in a mood with me."

"You shot me twice and called me a traitor," the pacifist titan said reproachfully as Starscream teased a flap with his blue fingers.

"I have my reasons," the red, white and blue jet said calmly not put off at Skyfire's near growl.

Skyfire rumbled finally jerking his wing out of Starscream's grip as he fired his thrusters up, flipping his titanic frame in a move that usually belonged to a Seeker, to retreat in the direction that he first came fully intending to lose the jet before going back to the ARK.

The jet didn't falter like Skyfire hoped, transforming back into an earth military jet and copying the trick with much more ease than that of his currently unwilling flying partner.

"I missed you Sky" Starscream whispered tapping his nosecone to the underside of Skyfire's in what would have been a kiss had they been in their root forms. The shuttle's engines stuttered in disbelief as Starscream shot off into the distance with a loud sonic boom. The playful jet that approached him now turning back into the wicked and screechy SIC that served the Decepticons. Starscream had run again, run from his past, returning to the present below the clouds of earth.

Free now do as he pleased without being followed, Skyfire dropped lower into the top of a cloud bank, feeling slightly confused and empty, his thrusters kicking up fluffy waves of evaporated water that trailed after him, curling over themselves at the tips as the titan of the sky disappeared into the thick improvised fog.

* * *

><p>AN: I am aware Skyfire seems a little OOC, but I think anybody would be a bit ticked off if somebody you thought was your friend shot you _twice_ and called you a traitor too.


End file.
